callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PhD Flopper
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeqKWhlixDc PhD Flopper Jingle PhD Flopper is a Perk-a-Cola featured in the game mode Zombies. It was introduced along with Stamin-Up on the map Ascension and returns in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Die Rise and Mob of the Dead. On Die Rise Flopper is not accessible but can be seen when falling down the main elevator shaft in the first room/spawn area. On Mob of the Dead one can get PhD Flopper only in Grief mode, and it's not accesible in Survival but can be seen across the docks. The perk costs 2000 points to buy and it has a dark blue and purple color scheme. The colour of this perk is purple, and the icon is a nuclear symbol. PhD Flopper completely negates self-inflicted damage; however, the player will still groan and suffer temporary movement reduction when falling down from an elevated area. Another feature of this perk is that when players dive to prone from a height from which they would normally take damage, a 7.5 meter radius mini-nuke is created on landing. The "nuke" is very powerful, with a maximum of 5000 damage at the center of the blast radius, and can kill zombies with one hit up to approximately round 20. Between rounds 20-30, PhD Flopper will begin to make crawlers, and on rounds beyond 30, zombies will retain their legs even in the center of the blast. The perk is made from prunes and some types of chemicals. A good strategy for using PhD Flopper to its best effect on Ascension is to just buy it early on and then keep diving to prone near where the perk machine is found. By doing this it is possible to get to round 20 with minimal use of ammunition. However, as this is an explosive "weapon", it should be noted that the player only receives 50 points from each kill, when opposed to the 60 points that are acquired by using a bullet firing weapon, so using a gun would be advised if the player is going to buy something, such as other perks. This perk though doesn't seem to work when diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted when "Flopping" that landing on a prone player while diving to prone will cause both players to be downed instantly, so one should avoid other teammates while diving. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, it is currently found in the map Die Rise. However, it is an unobtainable easter egg. The perk machine appears to be in a hallway but the doors on both sides of the machine don't appear to have floor only revealing sky. This confirms it CANNOT be obtained. Similarly, PhD Flopper can be found on a boat on the map Mob of the Dead. It is laying over on its side with no power source, so the perk is not obtainable on this map. However it is available in the grief mode version of the map called Cell Block. Costing the player the normal price and having the same functionailty as in previous maps. Location *'Ascension' - Near from the northern Lunar Lander D ( Д ), with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. *[[Call Of The Dead|'Call Of The Dead']] - In the abandoned second story/floor of the multi-story building that branches off of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La '- Will spawn randomly in the mines. (changes spawn with Stamin-Up, Double Tap and Deadshot Daiquiri). *'Moon' - Spawns on the far right side in the Bio-Dome near the Mystery Box spawn. *'Die Rise' - Currently an Easter egg in the first elevator shaft from spawn room. *'Mob of the Dead' - Found on a small boat near the dock area as an Easter egg. *'Cell Block' - Found in the corner of the library, in the same location as the Olympia. Gallery BoneShaker.jpg|The PhD Flopper machine in Ascension. FlopperLogo.jpg|Its Logo on top of the Vending Machine Wd phd flopper.png|The PhD Flopper logo. Uncapping PhD.png|Uncapping the PhD Flopper bottle Drinking PhD.png|Drinking PhD Flopper (notice Takeo's doll on the shelf) phd die rise.PNG|The PhD Flopper machine on Die Rise PhD Flopper's location in Die Rise BOII.png|Close up of PhD Flopper in Die Rise, notice the texture. Phd Flopper MOTD perk-a-cola machine.jpg|PhD Flopper in Mob of the Dead (Grief mode) Phd Flopper MOTD.jpg|PhD Flopper's logo in Black Ops II Phd Flopper MOTD bottle.jpg Trivia *Diving on top of zombies or a teammate with PhD Flopper will negate its explosion effect. *The perk's name is a play on the name of the popular soft drink . *The machine itself branches from the perk icon. While the other Perk-a-Cola machines follow their relevant drink's color in glow and theme, PhD Flopper's machine is yellow, whilst the perk icon is a dark purplish color. *PhD Flopper is made from prunes and chemicals. **The drink has some prunes that are not a liquid, but in chunks, with some characters complaining about "eating" the drink. *PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri are the only of the Perk-a-Cola machine jingles that directly mention the Zombies. *The perk enables the player to overcook a grenade without dying. *In Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, the color scheme has been slightly changed for this perk machine. *One can see an empty Styrofoam cup in the deposit of the machine. *PhD Flopper will not protect players from the explosions caused by Napalm Zombies. *PhD Flopper is widely viewed as one of the best perks, second to only Juggernog. *On Moon, diving to prone will not trigger the explosion in low gravity sections. *PhD Flopper has the longest jingle out of all the Perk-a-Colas. *This perk in the Russian version is "Доктор бумс" ("Doctor Booms"). *Even though the player needs to dive to prone to cause the explosive effect of the perk, one exception to it is when the player goes prone on the Flinger and is flung to the other side which activates the explosion upon landing. *The PhD jingle is in the style of Funk. *In Die Rise, the PhD flopper machine can be seen in a hallway the starting room elevator passes while it is crashing down. It is viewable for a very small amount of time- less than a second. It can easily be seen in theater mode. *Cell Block is the only Call of Duty: Black Ops II map to date where PHD Flopper can be obtained. *Its machine model looks different in Black Ops II - The yellow parts glow, whereas in Black Ops, it is non-luminescent. *In Mob of the Dead, it appears on a boat next to the dock. Mule Kick appears next to it. They are both unobtainable, like PhD is in Die Rise. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Perks Category:Ascension Category:Zombie Utilities